This invention relates to hand-tool grips, particularly, but not exclusively for nippers, especially podiatry nail nippers.
A problem with podiatrists' nail nippers is that they give rise to repetitive strain injury (RSI) when used perhaps hundreds of times a day by podiatrists.
This is especially true of multiple use nippers that are not especially sharp, the impact of the blades one against the other when the nail is penetrated being transmitted through the handles to the podiatrist's hand.
Similar problems arise also with mechanics' pliers and snips.
It is a problem to provide cushioning for the handles that is adequate to cushion the impact yet is easy and inexpensive to attach to the handles. Often, a sleeve is applied which is profiled to fit the handle, sometimes cushioning is glued in place. These problems arise especially in the case of instruments that need to be sterilised, as the sterilisation process can affect adhesives. It is also desirable, in the case of single-use, disposable instruments, that the cost be kept to a minimum.